


Fem!Sides Extras

by gentlelogic



Series: fem!sides verse [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Sides, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlelogic/pseuds/gentlelogic
Summary: Headcanons and such for my fem!sides verse.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: fem!sides verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683106
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: How did Patton and Roman become friends?

They went to school together all throughout middle school, but Patton followed Roman’s instagram page when they were in 8th grade and Patton DMed Roman and complimented her makeup. They started talking back and forth until Roman asked Patton if she wanted to sit with her at lunch.

So the two started sitting together and they became very fast friends; they both have similar energy levels and match each other very well. But it really strengthened their friendship when Roman told Patton that she was a lesbian and told her everything about her parents (and even though Roman’s parents are very notoriously _known_ for their homophobia throughout the school, nobody quite realizes the extent of their cruelty except for Patton and Logan. Patton, because Roman has told her everything, and Logan because he’s the founder of the GSA and Roman’s parents were Awful to him until legal action was seriously threatened).

Soon enough, Roman realised she was spending 80% of her time at Patton’s house rather than her own. And her parents didn’t mind at all because Patton has a very Sweet Girl demeanor and they basically thought “This girl wouldn’t ever steer Romana wrong bc she’s sweet and Not How We Stereotype a Gay Girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deathshadowrules: Do they all group hug?

Yes. The first time it happens is when they’re all moving their stuff into the apartment. Everything is fine but Roman’s being really quiet as they go in and out, bringing their stuff inside. Then Roman brings in her last box and puts it in the room she’s gonna be sharing with Virgil and she just kind of. Collapses in the middle of the floor and starts sobbing. Because it’s like- she’s lived so many years of her life in Survival Mode: she can’t let her parents get a hint of suspicion that she’s gay, she’s gotta be the perfect girl, and she can’t interact with certain people or her parents will give her so much shit. She’s lived in fear, constantly hiding. And suddenly, she’s safe. In an apartment with her best friend, her girlfriend, and a dude who’s quickly becoming a really really good friend. And Roman is overwhelmed and scared because she’s not used to things being okay. She’s partly convinced she’s still living in a dream.

Patton comes inside and is like, “We’ve gotten everything out of the cars! We can start unpacking!” and then freezes because Roman’s on the floor sobbing, so Patton runs over and throws her arms around Roman, quietly shushing her, even though _she’s_ started tearing up too. And then Virgil comes in and she’s wrapping her arms around both of them and sucking in her bottom lip between her teeth as her eyes start getting suspiciously damp. Then Logan comes in and awkwardly comes over, laying a hand on Roman’s shoulder before Virgil full on yanks Logan into the hug.

And they’re all hugging and crying but it’s great because Roman has never felt so loved and surrounded by people who care about her in her life.<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: How did Logan feel about Roman before he knew that she was a lesbian? Like, what with her parents being the way they are?

Since Logan founded the GSA, as previously stated, Roman’s parents gave him _so much shit_. They started off by calling the school and yelling at administration and telling them Logan shouldn’t be allowed to have a GSA in the first place because it’s ‘immoral.’ But administration had long-okayed Logan’s right to form a GSA and they basically told Roman’s parents, “Logan is allowed to form a GSA and while you have the right to protest, you do not have the right to have it forced to be shut down.”

So Roman’s parents protested and protested. But since they were protesting, they tried to drag Roman into it as well. They gave her leaflets to hand out at school that were very anti-homosexuality. Roman would throw them away when she got into the school, but kids still spread rumours that “Romana is handing out anti-gay material for her parents.” And of course, those rumours eventually made their way to Logan and he was kind of pissed, but he also understood that Roman was likely very influenced by her homophobic parents, so he didn’t confront her; he just tried to ignore it.

Then, Roman’s parents started doing things that were far less civil and more juvenile. They’d call Logan’s parents and leave long messages about their son’s ‘immorality,’ and how he was pushing his agenda on other kids at the school. Eventually, they even started calling Logan. They started sending slur-filled text messages to Logan, but it scared Logan so bad that he didn’t tell anybody, even though he knew it was them. Legal action was threatened after they followed Logan out of school and Roman’s mom grabbed him to try to force him to take a leaflet. After that, they finally ceased their shit. 

But after they grabbed Logan like that, he lost any and all resentment toward Romana, because he genuinely started fearing for her safety. And when they started taking poetry together, Logan felt like a lot of her poems, while really good, were kind of concerning. He got his parents to report Roman’s parents and CPS was called, but Roman’s parents are master manipulators and absolutely nothing substantial was found against them. 

Then when Virgil told Logan that Romana liked girls it all sort of fell into place for him. 

This is a really long way of saying: at first, Logan was kind of upset because he thought Romana was a girl growing up to be a manipulative homophobic person like her parents. But then he realized she was living in an abusive situation and that resentment turned into genuine concerned immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> acrobaticcatfeline: Several questions, how did Remy react to the whole new plan? What do/did remys parents do that left him so comfortable and well off? How do Remy and logan get along? Is there any awkwardness between them? Did virgil and remy get along well? Did they even really know each other or did virgil just know his reputation? What was his reputation? Basically I want to know everything about remy

1) Logan basically called Remy rly late one night and Remy was like, “Oh my God, Logan, I haven’t heard from you since high school, is everything okay?”

And Logan was like, “I have a problem and I do Not know what to do.”

And so they talked and Remy basically said, “Girl, I could just let you guys use a three bedroom apartment instead of two if you wanted.”

And Logan is just like, “No, that is excessive, I do not want you to have to do that-” But Remy is already ranting about whether they want an apartment with a balcony or a window seat and how he suggests a balcony, unless Logan wants a place where he can read like a Nerd on a window seat, but really, he can read on a balcony too, so it’s all up to preference and it’s pretty much settled there.

2) Remy’s dad was CEO of a company that produces laptops and owned an apartment building and Remy’s mom was a well-known prosecuting attorney. And because this is my fantasy where most rich people are Very Kind rather than Nightmares, they both were very kind, very generous people, and they left a wonderful legacy behind them when they died. So now Remy is CEO of his dad’s company and he’s sitting on a pile of wealth that he’s basically throwing at anybody that will take some of it. He spoiled the Shit out of Logan when they were together and that was before he owned a multi-billion dollar company.

3) It’s a little awkward between them, at least on Logan’s side. Remy is very casual about things and treats Logan like a good friend. But Logan deals with a great deal of insecurity and he feels like, because he broke things off with Remy, Remy might secretly resent him. (Spoiler alert: Remy doesn’t resent Logan, not even a tiny bit).

4) Virgil never even knew those two were together, so she actually doesn’t meet Remy until everyone is moved into the apartment building. She kind of suspected Logan might have had a crush on him, but during the time Remy and Logan were together (freshman year), Logan and Virgil kind of naturally distanced from each other a little bit. Logan threw himself into trying to form the GSA and getting good grades and Virgil’s parents were going through a rough patch, so those two kind of… stopped talking as often. And then sophomore year, they both sheepishly met at lunch and both apologized for neglecting their friendship.

But Virgil knew all about Remy’s reputation: Remy was extremely popular, partly because of the fact his parents were rich, but also because he was so much fun to be around. And if he considered you his friend, he would do anything for you. (Which, in some ways was very unfortunate. A lot of people were only friends with him because he would buy them nice things, which gave Remy a bit of a complex, feeling like nobody Really is his true friend, so he tends to be very shallow with everybody, even his friends, and he doesn’t share his true feelings with just about anybody.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> acrobaticcatfeline: How does logan feel about patton and roman once he gets to know them better? Does he have a boyfriend? Do the girls ever try to be his wingman? Do any of them try to score Patton a date? Do they have traditions when they start living together? Ik sorry, I have so many questions

1) Logan and Roman quickly become really good friends, so much so that Logan is literally the only person Roman will let call her Romana, because she knows Logan doesn’t mean anything mean or malicious by it. Logan is the person Roman feels like she can talk to about some of her internalized homophobia because Logan is very patient with her about things and doesn’t shut her down. 

Like, for example, Roman does not know why she has a Big Problem with people who are just minding their own business and wearing pride stuff. And she talks to Logan about it and together they figure out it’s because anytime Roman would be with her parents and they saw someone wearing something related to pride, it’d turn into a long anti-gay rant. So Roman just naturally tenses up in preparation for that kind of thing.

So Logan’s just really good about that kind of thing and having open, non-judgemental conversations about that. Roman really appreciates it. Because as great as Virgil is, Virgil is a little more quick jump on the defense, like, “Why would there be anything wrong with someone wearing pride stuff, Ro, wtf???” (Virgil _is_ working on that and reminding herself that not everyone comes from the same place she does and it doesn’t necessarily mean they have malicious intent).

Logan and Patton take a little longer to warm up to each other; they like each other, don’t get me wrong. But Patton feels very insecure compared to Logan because he’s so Smart and she feels kind of stupid around him sometimes. And Logan feels intimidated by her because she’s so kind and open and, as someone who represses his feeling Big Time, that kind of scares him. 

But they work that out and end up becoming pretty good friends. :)

2) Logan gets a boyfriend,,, guess who. ;) I’ll give you a hint: It starts with R and ends with Emy.

3) Patton eventually gets a gf, but that comes a lot later with a lot of Feelings and we’re gonna explore that later in the fic. :P

4) They all eat dinner together on Saturdays! :D They get coffee together quite often. Movies nights. Lots of movie nights. They all go to pride together each year. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> datfearlessfangirl: Are Virgil and Roman the kind of couple that act all sappy just to annoy Logan?

Absolutely. While Roman is very Weird about showing affection and being sappy with Virgil in public (it’s bc of Trauma, kids), she has zero qualms with being incredibly sappy when it’s just Logan there. Roman will dramatically serenade Virgil at breakfast and Logan will just sigh over his coffee cup and flip Roman off while Virgil turns into blushing mess and Roman pulls her into yet Another morning dance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> acrobaticcatfeline: If you're making this a series, will we be seeing Remy? Because weve never even seen him and I already adore him. Does roman ever end up going to therapy to help her process her childhood trauma? What do each of them want to do after high school? Do they get pets of any kind? What's each of their favorite hobbies?

1) You’ll be seeing Remy! You definitely will be seeing Remy… ;)

2) She definitely goes to therapy. Her parents were pretty anti-therapy, so _that_ is a whole thing and a half. Virgil goes to therapy for anxiety and she kind of casually injects that into a conversation and suggests that it might help Roman to go see someone. So Roman does and it helps _a lot_.

3) Roman didn’t think she was going to survive high school; she focused surviving each day and now that she’s out of high school, she has no idea what she wants to do. Logan, Patton, and Virgil all vehemently support her and try to assure her that it’s okay that she doesn’t know what she wants to do. For now, she’s working at a customer service phone line for a retail store downtown. She’s started working with Photoshop and graphic design and expresses an interest in maybe doing advertising designs (like, movie posters, magazine spreads- that sort of thing), and she’s thinking about going to a trade school for graphic design after she’s saved up a little more money.

Patton is going to the community college and getting her major in early childhood education to become a kindergarten teacher. 

Virgil is going to the community college and getting her major in chemical engineering to become a chemical engineer. 

Logan is going to the community college and getting his major in social work to become a family advocate. 

4) They get a cat! A Devon Rex, which is good for Patton’s allergies. :)

5) Roman loves to draw. She has a bunch of sketchbooks and notebooks filled with doodles. 

Patton also loves to draw- she’s significantly less ‘good’ at it than Roman, but she enjoys it immensely. 

Logan loves any kind of brain-teaser activities like puzzles, crosswords, sudoku, etc. Roman calls him a nerd for it all the time.

Virgil likes to make clothes and accessories like jewelry and handbags!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thefingergunsgirl asked:  
> Do you have any spare fem sides Headcanons the verse is so good I cannot stop thinking about it

  * Janus is eventually introduced to the verse and I’m not saying she and Patton have a Thing for each other, but I am saying they have a Thing for each other. 
  * Patton also will eventually come out as nonbinary and uses they/she pronouns. But that is a little later on.
  * Roman eventually finds a Healthy Coping Mechanism and it’s drawing. She’d noticed a trend of self-destructive coping mechanisms, like heavy drinking, so she and her therapist worked to try to find a healthier way to cope with some of what she was feeling. Roman started with Virgil’s charcoals and it stuck. 
  * When they first moved into the apartment though, it was Bad, because Roman had a really hard time letting herself feel all the pain and aftermath of what had happened. She was drinking at night quite often, both alone and with Pat, Virge, and Logan to avoid having to be alone and sober with her thoughts. After the events of [your hoodie, my cheek](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F25578007&t=OGMwNWNjMDdkZmZhNWNjOGRlNjkwMTI3NjM5MTNkZWU1YzliNTkyNSw5MmNhNmZkNzI0NGE3NGM3ZDg1MDMyNGRkNjM5Njk0NjM1Yzk3YTU3&ts=1605587607), it gets a lot better, but recovery is a process. 
  * Virgil and Roman have a nightly ritual where they cuddle in bed together and watch Netflix, except Wednesday nights because Virgil has to get up really early for an A.M. class, so by the time Roman gets home, Virgil is passed out. Roman will usually just watch a documentary with Logan and Patton on the couch on those nights, then go to bed. 
  * Since Roman is the only one not in college, she often feels a little out of place, like she hasn’t given them a reason to “keep her around.” Virgil will usually argue back that since Logan is Remy’s “sugar baby,” they’re all really just leeching off his money so if anyone should feel guilty it’s all of them, and then Logan will usually start arguing with Virgil that he is fucking _NOT_ Remy’s sugar baby and by the end of it, Roman is so wrapped up in amusement about how embarrassed Logan gets that she forgets what she was insecure about in the first place. 
  * Logan and Remy have the weirdest goddamn relationship ever. Virgil constantly is teasing Logan about it, but she does know that, as much as he won’t admit it, Logan does still have pretty deep feelings for Remy that Remy returns, but both of them are too dense to realize that their pining is mutual. 
  * It is Very Important that you know Virgil has made all of them matching rainbow friendship bracelets. She pretends it’s No Big Deal, but it really actually is.
  * Roman had the entire apartment complex evacuated after setting off the smoke alarms from burning a quesadilla on the stove. She hasn’t been allowed to use the stove by herself since. 
  * Roman considers Logan her mortal enemy, but she would also take a bullet for that dumbass man and that just about sums up their relationship in this verse. 




End file.
